1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pot covers. In particular, the present invention relates to pot covers for interior flowers or plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for covering flower and plant pots are known in prior art. Generally, such devices are used to enhance the appearance of a flower or a plant pot. The following prior art references are relevant to the field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,860 issued to Richardson for "Flower Pot Cover" (hereafter the "Richardson Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,620 issued to Weder et al. for "Flower Pot Wrap With Lace Pattern Edging" (hereafter the "Weder Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,741 issued to Lange for "Flower Pot Cover" (hereafter the "Lange Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,735 issued to Werner for "Flower-Pot Cover" (hereafter the "Werner Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,217 issued to Clement for "Receptacle" (hereafter the "Clement Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,106 issued to Albertson for "Flowerpot Cover" (hereafter the "Albertson Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,569 issued to Baldwin for "Plant Pot Cover" (hereafter the "Baldwin Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,559 issued to Renner for "Cover For Container" (hereafter the "Renner Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,259 issued to Rothfuss for "Ornamental Cover For Flower Pots" (hereafter the "Rothfuss Patent").
10. U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,778 issued to Krasowski for "Decorative Covering For Flowerpots And The Like" (hereafter the "Krasowski Patent").
11. U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,835 issued to Mackie for "Flowerpot Cover" (hereafter the "Mackie Patent").
12. U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,648 issued to Jones for "Plant Container Covering" (hereafter the "Jones Patent").
13. U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,981 issued to Auslander for "Cover For Flowerpots And The Like" (hereafter the "Auslander Patent").
14. U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,450 issued to Doty for "Flowerpot Cover" (hereafter the "Doty Patent").
15. U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,751 issued to Blake for "Flowerpot Cover" (hereafter the "Blake Patent").
16. U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,647 issued to Hennecan for "Flowerpot Cover" (hereafter the "Hennecan Patent").
17. U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,563 issued to Hughes for "Decorative Covering For Flowerpots, Bouquets, And The Like" (hereafter the "Hughes Patent").
The Richardson Patent discloses a flower pot cover. The flowerpot cover is in the shape of an animal. It includes a cover and a bottom portion. The flowerpot is placed inside the bottom portion and the cover is used to enclose the flowerpot.
The Weder Patent discloses a flowerpot wrap with lace pattern edging. The flowerpot is wrapped within a metallic foil and a plastic film. The foil defines a lace pattern collar above the pot.
The Lange Patent discloses a flowerpot cover. It includes a circular horizontal bottom and a conical section.
The Werner Patent discloses a planar blank for a protective decorative cover for a flowerpot. The blank is in the shape of an arc and has only a one side decoration.
The Clement Patent discloses a receptacle for a flowerpot. It is a container for holding flowerpots.
The Albertson Patent discloses a cover for a flowerpot. It includes a blank of flexible sheet material. When the cover forms, it has a larger upper conical section and a smaller lower conical section. It is retained together by a strip at the ends of the blank.
The Baldwin Patent discloses a cover for a plant pot. The cover includes a thin sidewall and a flexible water-proof sack-like member. The cover is made of stretchable material which conforms to the pot. The sidewall does not have any decorations.
The Renner Patent discloses a cover for a container. It comprises of a plurality of superimposed transparent sheets. The sheets are fused together to surround the container.
The Rothfuss Patent discloses an ornamental cover for a flowerpot. The cover has shirr-stitching between the opposite edges of the cover. The stitching is made of an elastic thread.
The Krasowski Patent discloses a decorative covering for a flowerpot. The cover includes a sheet of flexible material and binding strips. The opposed end edges are attached by hook-shaped members securing the ends together.
The Mackie Patent discloses a flowerpot cover. It includes a tubular tapered cover member and an ornamental ribbon.
The Jones Patent discloses a cover for a plant container. The cover is wrapped around the container. The cover has two edges. One of the edges snugly encircles the top edge of the container and the other edge spirals about the container.
The Auslander Patent discloses a cover for a flowerpot. It includes a plurality of upright members formed with edges having apertures. A resilient material passes through the apertures to connect the upright members together.
The Doty Patent discloses a cover for a flowerpot. It includes a piece of sheet-like flexible fabric material and fasteners. The ends of the sheet are fastened together by a bendable pin laced back and forth through the ends.
The Blake Patent discloses a cover for a flowerpot. It includes a strip and pleats which is stitched transversely upon the cover to retain it together. The ends of the cover are disposed in an overlapping relationship and are held together by crimping the upper and the lower side edges together.
The Hennecan Patent discloses a cover for a flowerpot. The cover is fitted over a flowerpot and slits are provided to allow a strip of ribbon to be placed through and connected to the back.
The Hughes Patent discloses a decorative covering for flowerpots and bouquets. It includes a sheet of flexible material and binding strips adjacent the upper and lower edges.
It will be desirable to have a dual-purpose pot cover, a first side having decorations for enhancing the image of a flowerpot, and the second side for writing messages, without the cost of buying individual items.